


Catch me when I Fall

by Giaruu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And Gay Love, Angst??, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Magic, also mentioned bullying, and near death experience but it's not that bad guys!!, but not really, spells, strange boy RenJun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: So Jeno woke up and suddenly there are cats, a strange, clumsy boy and new feelings. And he isn't sure what to deal with first.Spoiler: It's not the cats.





	Catch me when I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second request left on my tumblr here: https://norenministheshipiestship.tumblr.com/ (you can left your request there too! Or in my request post in my works on ao3)  
> It is another Noren, but I guess I'm not the only one who love them and also, it is another Hogwarts Au!  
> I hope you like it, it is a little different because I always try do write someting fresh~  
> Please tell me what do you think <3

\- Hi, are you alive?

A small voice rang thought the room, disturbing the silence that greeted Jeno when he opened his eyes. He was confused when he noticed the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing and felt the unpleasant smell of herb medicine and medical potions, he was even more confused once he looked to his left noticing a boy, probably his age, staring at him with a worried look on his face. Jeno thought he was cute, or even more, very beautiful and Jeno would be really happy to have the boy’s pretty dark eyes on him for longer but now all he could thing about was how did he got himself into the hospital.

 

\- I think… - Jeno answered, his voice was rasped so he cleared his throat thinking how long has it been since he arrived to have his throat so dry and hurt.

\- Well, that’s a relief. Wanna see my cat? - Said the boy and Jeno looked at him with rose brows.

\- Why would I want to? - He asked unsure. This golden-haired boy was beautiful, but very weird. And the white-haired boy considered himself to be pretty strange, so that’s something.

\- He’s cute. - The boy shrugged his shoulder and Jeno just then noticed how small he looked, wrapped in the hospital bedsheets like in a cocoon because it was pretty chilly in the room.

\- Uh… Sure, show me.

 

Jeno didn’t have had anything other to do anyway, and he adored cats, he even had one called YoonYoon, So why should he turn down that amazing offer. The Slytherin’s watched as the boy before him struggled to get out of the white material that mercilessly clutched to his limbs. He was about to offer a hand but the boy managed to escape the cozy prison of blankets. The he stood next to his bed, dressed only in some shorts and a t-shirt with a… really cute cat on it. He wasn’t wearing any socks and Jeno worried he would get sick very easily if he stayed that way. The mysterious boy searched through his bag and picked some photos out.

 

Surely he did expected the boy to move closer to show him his cat, whether it was a picture or a movie. But he did not expect to have this strange human squeeze into his bed, under the soft, crisp white covers and cotton blankets. Suddenly Jeno felt heat rushing to his face and down his neck.

 

_What is this situation?_

 

\- I don’t even know you. - Jeno said, moving to the other end of the bed  to distance their bodies, or to gave the other boy some space.

 

The stranger gasped loudly, widening his dark eyes in shock.

 

\- Oh no! Have you forgotten me? - He asked with a panic in his voice and Jeno looked at him equally shocked.

 

Was he hit in the head or something and now is suffering from amnesia?!

 

\- I’m Renjun! - He said, hurt in his voice audible. But Jeno still couldn’t remember anything.

 

_What else have I forgotten?_

 

\- Were we friends?! - He asked, panicking that he has infact forgotten a Human, surely he has forgotten even smaller things that will make his live living hell.

 

\- No.

 

Jeno was dumbfounded at his response.

 

\- What?

 

\- I was just joking. You haven’t forgotten me. - Renjun said laughing with his pretty voice out loud like it was the funniest little joke he has ever made.

 

_Who in the world is this strange boy?!_

 

\- But now that you know my name, we’re practically friends! - He smiled loudly but Jeno wasn’t sure it worked that way.

 

\- Just wait tll I show you Dodo’s pictures. Then we will be best friends for sure! - Added excited Renjun and the white-haired boy was really unsure what was happening right now.

 

One second he's waking up in the hospital wing, the next there is a strange boy squeezing into his bed to show him cute photos of his cat and telling him they’ll be best friends.   
  


Jeno thought that this whole situation was unbelievable and way too much for his totally-normal-and-boring-life. And that he totally did not liked it in one bit.  
  


And Renjun’s feet were really cold due to the lack of any socks.   
  


So he tangled their legs, craving more warmth.  
  


But the photos were actually pretty cute.  
  


And the boy himself maybe too.  
  
  
  
It turned out Jeno was hit by the Bludger that was enhanced by the opposite team leader, the Quidditch match was postpone and the leader got suspended due to the unfair acts. The white-haired boy was knocked out for a whole week. Haechan, his friend from the team and a very good Chaser told him once he saw him in the common room, that his broom started to trash uncontrollably after he lost consciousness, nearly flying him off the Game Pit. Luckily it stopped and got him down before he fell several kilometers down.  Jeno as the Seeker was quite disappointed and angry but being a member of the House of Slytherin, he had to admit it was a pretty sleek trick that the other student managed to cast a spell on a Bludger without any notice.   
  


It also came out that Renjun was hit by a spell, Locomotor Wibbly, cast by two 6th year students from Ravenclaw that resulted in him falling down the stairs. 

They said it was just a innocent joke but in fact Renjun had to stay 2 weeks at the hospital wing for observation due to still having some nausea and headaches. He got some scratches on his arms and legs but luckily nothing worse had happened.   
  


After checking out of the medical wing Jeno came back to his normal life as a Slytherin Seeker, an average grades student and just a very boring person.  
  


He was at the library when he heard the familiar voice not so far away and when he followed the sound he saw the strange boy once again. Renjun was in the Astronomy Alley, trying to grab a very boring looking book that was clearly not in his reach. But he looked determined and Jeno found it very endearing to watch him struggle for a little bit more because well, it was funny to see him jump up and never reaching the desired book. It was actually more cute that funny, but 

Jeno ignored his thought as he went up to the boy, having enough.  
  


\- Oh come on! Just-Just a little bit! - He said way to loud for a library and Jeno saw that in no way was it just “a little bit” between his long fingers and the heavy volume.   
  


He sighed at his actions.  
  


\- Why don’t you use your wand? - He asked and it was quite amusing to see the smaller boy jump even higher because he got frightened by the sudden voice behind him. He looked back at Jeno with wide eyes, and he thought that 

Renjun’s eyes very really big, deep brown in color and because of that he reminded him of a deer. 

\- O-oh… I had an… an accident with the books and my magic. - He said, suddenly shyly looking down at his hands - They uh… fell down on my head because I cast a spell wrong.   
  


How did he managed to cast a totally different spell was beyond Jeno’s mind, but the latter noticed the small bruise on Renjun soft cheek that now was covered in pretty pink color, a good contrast to his usually pale skin. He also saw the scratch on his cute button nose and although it was nothing big, it surely hurt him when a book hit his face.  
  


\- So uh… Miss Librarian forbid me from using my wand in here.   
  


That was strange and Jeno’s brows rose up again in confusion. But what was not strange if it came to this boy?  
  


\- Well then, if it is that way. You’re surely in need. - Jeno said and proudly reached the tome Renjun was trying to even graze with his fingers a few moments ago.   
  


The Quirks of the Celestial Bodies was its title and the white-haired thought it was totally a book Renjun would pick.   
  


He gave the volume to him, their fingers brushing ever so slightly and Renjun blushed even more at the contact, but dared not to move his hand away quickly. 

\- Thank you. - Renjun said with a soft voice which reminded Jeno of honey. It was sweet and smooth and very different from the cheerful tone he used when talking about his cat. His eyes shone with gratefulness and his pretty, red lips curled into a small smile.  
  


It was strange for Jeno, to feel flushed, but he did.   
  


It was strange but oddly, not unpleasant. Few days passed without them meeting, only seeing each other briefly at the meal times in the Great Hall, Jeno sitting next to his friends; Haechan- a mischievous little minx and Jisung who was younger but behaved nothing like a good, younger friend should. He teased Jeno saying he’s falling hard for a Hufflepuff with weird golden hair and that he was practically drooling over him, making heart eyes which Jeno totally did not do.  Those times Renjun was chatting with a, unknown to Jeno, boy with light lavender hair and cute chubby cheeks.   
  


Then Haechan has convinced him to do a little prank that resulted in the toilets being flooded with bubbles that were nightmare to clean out. And if that wasn’t enough he got a detention for this small, not even hurtful joke, he has gotten the detention because Haechan begged him to commit to the crime because the red haired boy himself had too much detention hours on his list and was afraid that this time it wouldn’t be just a simple clean-and-dry-cauldrons penalty. And Jeno, being the great friend he was, agreed and now, he was in the potions underground class cleaning old and smelly pots and sorting Godknows what materials. The heavy doors creaked and he was expecting to see the teacher nagging his to hurry up and clean the mess but he was greeted with a loud gasp that yet again, sounded very familiar.   
  


\- O-oh? - Renjun was staring at him with wide eyes, and if he resembled a deer ealier, now he was even more looking like one, ready to run at just the smallest of noises.   
  


\- And what are You doing here? - Asked shocked Jeno, standing up from the cold stone floor. Renjun was the last person he expected to have a detention. When he occasionally saw him eating he always had some books, or when he saw him that one time again in library, sitting at the table with scrolls scattered around, everywhere, his notes looked clean and neat and Jeno was really jealous of that actually. It was a shame he had to run out or the room as he was sent by his Charms Professor to get a book needed for the classes that were about to start. He wanted to have a chat but unfortunately the time was merciless. He also didn’t looked or acted like a prankster such as Haechan or Jisung, since his one time joke was a terrible act trying to convince Jeno he had an amnesia.   
  


_So, what’s gotten him into detention?_  
  


-Oh… I… I was having a potion class and somehow I dropped something bad into my cauldron and it fired out, making a mess and the teacher thought I did it on purpose. - Renjun answered shyly, leaving his back at the nearby chair and getting to work by scrubbing the dry spills of potions on the tables.   
  


\- But you didn’t? - Jeno asked   
\- O-of course I didn’t! - Said Renjun a little too loud and was as much shocked as Jeno when his voice trembled at the last sounds, and soon there were tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

\- H-hey! Don’t cry! - Jeno made his way to the smaller boy, his fragile body shaking slightly. He wasn’t sure what to do to stop him from crying so he hugged the strange, golden-haired boy awkwardly, stroking his head slowly and delicately.  
  


\- I’m sorry, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. - He whispered to him, holding him closely, feeling the heat flooding his face and he was happy that Renjun couldn’t see it due to having his own face smashed into Jeno’s broad chest.

At his words Renjun only sobbed louder and Jeno’s heart skipped a beat.  
  


He sighed, hugging his tightly.  
  


His heart was racing and face was burning, but he did not let go.   
  
  
  


Jeno was surprised to see Jisung, his younger friend to chat with the boy that he saw ealier in day alongside Renjun, at the Hufflepuff table. He was even more surprised to see them hug tightly, the boy with puffy cheeks wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck as they stood at the empty corridor close to the astronomy class Jeno was about to have a lesson. I looked like a rather intimate situation, so Jeno did what a normal person would in a situation like this.  
  


He hid himself, with his back pressed tightly against the cold stone wall, with flushed face and wild eyes.   
  
And really, he didn’t meant to overhear them and he knew that he should have backed off and come in a few moments maybe to let them have… what they wanted or whatever. And really he was just about to do so but then he heard the name and was all ears.  
  
\- Ah, I’m just worried Jisungie. Renjun’s getting hurt so much but he have done nothing wrong! - Said the lavender-haired boy, sadness and irritation deep in his childlike voice.   
  
_Renjun is hurt? Why? How so?_  
  
\- He’s such a good hearted Hyung, helping Jeno that day and all he got is him being bullied and injured! - The boy added, his voice high and loud and clear. - Cursed by them, making his potion explode, beating him with books?! What is wrong with them? - he said.  
  
_Helping me? And he is being bullied? What is going on?_  
  
Jeno in his life has never been wondering as much as those past days because of that mysterious boy that appeared from nowhere and remained in Jeno’s mind for long, making him worried because of the constant clumsiness he was showing, but perhaps it wasn’t his fault that he has gotten hurt in the first place?   
  


The Slytherin clenched his fists at the thought that the cat loving boy, that doe-eyed peculiar human who made him feel all sorts of new, and strange things was being hurt because of him.  
  


He did not need to hear the rest of their talk, he would have to talk about this boy with Jisung someday anyway because he was a Slytherin and he was a little bit nosy and a lot bit curious. But that wasn’t the most important for now.  
  


He had to find Renjun, so he pilled of his sore back from the cold wall and went to look out for him.  
  


And it wasn’t really that hard to find him, for he saw Renjun flying quickly.  
  


Like, literally.  
  


He was flying, on a broom, very quickly.   
  


And didn’t looked content by that.   
  


Jeno ran out of the school building to the Quidditch Pit, forgetting about his bag and his studies and the upcoming detentions he was about to face for skipping classes. The loud laughs of three other students were clear and made his blood boil as he saw them very much enjoying Renjun’s suffering as he clung to the broom, trying not to fall hard. He was crying, looking terrified and tired.   
  


\- That’s what you get for poking your nose into my business! If it wasn’t for you, I could have won or get that Seeker well beaten! - Said one of them and Jeno was quick to recognize it was the leader of the Ravenclaw team he had a match with a couple of weeks ago.   
  


_Now,_  Jeno thought,  _is the stupid Quidditch Cup worth kill me and injuring another student?! Is he mad?_  
  


As he stopped in his track to get few breaths in he looked up at Renjun meeting with his helpless eyes full of horror and tears. And even if his lungs burned from the quick run he was quick to cast Petrificus Totalus on the two students that were annoyingly laughing their asses off. He recognized them as the 6th year students that cast the Woobly Leg curse at Renjun and made him rest in the Hospital wing. He was sure not to hit the Ravenclaw leader because his spell was holding Renjun up in the air, and Jeno wasn’t that quick to catch him from several meters away if he fell down.   
  
The leader looked at Jeno surprised with anger on his face as he noticed his friends lying on the ground.   
  


\- Let him down! - Jeno Shouted angrily, afraid that Renjun had not much time left of his strength for he was slowly loosing his grip on the trashing broom.   
  


\- I don’t think so! - Shouted the leader back and smiled because he knew that the white-haired boy couldn’t hit him with a curse. But his happiness did not last long when a sudden, high pitched voice rang behind his back and only now Jeno noticed the boy from ealier, the boy who hugged Jisung, now stood with his wand rose at the Leader’s back, and next to him was, well. Jisung.   
  


\- Oh, But I think you should. - Said the small boy and at least the Leader wasn’t stupid enough to try and fight the three of them, when the two of his buddies were knocked out.   
  


So he let go of Renjun.   
  


And Renjun let go of the broom.  
  


And Jisung didn’t know yet a spell for saving a falling from a broom friend of your friend so he just cast a feather-light charm that he learned from Haechan last year because of them doing a prank on the Charms teacher, making his table and notes and everything else in his cabinet feather-light so it flew away when he opened his door in the next hour. It wasn’t a very fun joke but at last the charm was helpful for once.Jeno was really thankful for their help also.   
  


So Renjun did not stop falling but felt down slower as he was light as a feather for a couple of seconds and Jeno managed to catch his tired, shaken and unconscious form. And then he blacked out, because that stupid leader of Ravenclaw cursed him with Stupefy.

 

It was terribly familiar for Jeno to wake up with his eyes meeting the white and sterile ceiling of the Hospital wing, but it was terribly unpleasant to no her any cheerful greetings or a silly question right of the batch. His head still felt empty and an annoying noise rang in his ears when he blinked a couple of times to get used to the bright light in the room. Then he looked around and saw him, laying down on the bed that he was laying weeks ago. But this time he did not looked cheerful, or ready to give a lame joke.  
  


_Why does he look guilty? He has done nothing wrong!_    
  


Before he could ask anything Renjun started with a quiet and small voice  
  


\- I’m sorry. I got you in the hospital. - He said and Jeno’s heart clenched painfully at his words.

\- But you saved me. I know that. - He answered and Renjun blushed prettily at that. - It was you who stopped my broom from trashing around, right? - He asked and the smaller boy only slowly node, shyly looking at him from under the covers.

\- I saw his mates casting the spells. - He added after a while, uncovering his flushed face a little, looking at Jeno uncertainly.  
  


\- Thank you. - Said the Slytherin with a genuine smile.  
  


\- Thank you. - Responded the Hufflepuff.   
  


Jeno cleared his throat, even if it wasn’t sore, and looked at Renjun with a sly grin.  
  


\- Now, I don’t want this to be a ritual but shouldn’t you ask me something? - He asked and Renjun looked at him lost. Then his eyes widen and a big smile grew on his pretty face.  
  


\- But I showed you every photo of him! - He answered, his face uncovered by the white sheets, now he was wriggling away from his blanket cocoon.  
  


He was not wearing any socks and Jeno was quick to grab him by the hand and pull him into his bed where he tucked him tightly, close to himself, tangling their legs to keep them warm.  
  


\- I will get my cat’s photos for you then. - Jeno said, burying his face into the soft golden locks. They settled in the bed, squeezed comfortably on it despite it being a very small one sized bed.   
  


\- My cat’s silly. I don’t really know if he loves me or wants to kill me. Always plotting some pranks for me and I have to clean after his mess - Renjun murmured into Jeno’s chest, listening to his slow breathing and fast beating heart.   
  


 

\- My YoonYoon is an angel. A little shy but very warm when you get to know him. - Answered Jeno, suddenly missing his furry friend.

\- They would get along. - Hummed Renjun, feeling the sleep wrapping around his mind.

\- Totally. - Answered Jeno and closed his eyes, the smell of Renjun’s fruit shampoo pleasant against his nose.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
\- We should get them on a cat date. - Jeno’s eyes widened at Renjun sudden excited voice, the boy’s eyes shining and his face adored a wide smile.  
  


\- Yeah. But let’s made it a double date. - Responded the Slytherin and groaned as Renjun’s head slipped from under his chin, taking the fresh scent away.   
  


\- With who? - He asked curiously and Jeno chuckled at his words, ruffling his soft hair. 

\- Us.   
  
\- O-oh… - The Hufflepuff blushed furiously at his own stupidity, then he settled down again, hiding his burning face into the crook of Jeno’s neck.  
  
\- Yeah, totally. - He whispered against the skin there and closed him eyes.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was a very long day for Jisung, first, after the incident with the Ravenclaw team leader the Charms teacher found out it was him who charmed his cabinet a year ago so Jisung got detention and had to segregate very boring papers by hand but sometimes the papers just randomly decided to fly away and mix again, making him very annoyed and tired. But at least Chenle was impressed by his quick thinking that feral day, calling him a hero or something.   
  
Which definitely did not made him flushed and very happy.   
  


But today he also had to do studies, assignments appointed at tomorrow and he was falling hard in potions so he really needed to do them, so he guess he won’t be sleeping tonight.  
  


He kneeled before his chest, searching through it for a fresh scroll and his potion book and when he finally found them a sudden noise came, and soon after, his bedroom door opened.   
  


Cold shiver run down Jisung’s spine when he turned around unsure of the situation.   
  


There, in the doorway was Jeno, standing with a mysterious look on his face and suddenly Jisung wanted to disappear. And then came the words.  
  


\- So Jisungie…. Care to tell me about your Hufflepuff lavender-haired boy?   
  


It was a very long day for Jisung, for sure. 

/


End file.
